University of Montreal
.]] The University of Montreal (UdeM for the locals; Lyran classification: research university) is an university located in Montreal on Earth, founded in the late 19th century. Its varsity teams are known as Carabins, from early 20th century to late 24th century. Putal's character, in an holodeck program, applied to the University of Montreal for the basketball team. |We're All In This Together}} One of the people who saw Brianna Reiss cheat early in her life, as well as strutting her cheating charter around in her student life ultimately studied medicine at the University of Montreal. |Blackrock and Roll}} The Gros Photon was the student newspaper of the Physics department at the University of Montreal in the 21st century. Lyran traders kept a copy of the March 2010 issue on a stranded cutter. |Monopolis}} :The particular copy involved in the episode Monopolis contained a paper written by Yvan Ung about the texture of neutron stars; as such, it was the copy found in a Klingon orbital communications relay over Du'Qot in 2401. |Rode the 300}} Also, in the late 2370s, its drinking team had one of the most stringent safety protocols among university-level drinking teams, implemented at the behest of the FAÉCUM (student union.) This resulted in both safe partying and safe alcohol-drinking competitions, as well as drinking training. |Redshirt Computer}} The holodeck representation of the University of Montreal kept on Krant was apocryphally described as a signatory of the New York Convention. |New York Convention|Bouteina episode}} Alongside Edouard Montpetit College, Concordia University, Laval University as well as a number of Quebec CEGEPs and universities, the students of the University of Montreal went on strike in 2012 to protest a tuition hike enacted by Jean Charest, spearheaded by its physics department and its student association, the PHYSUM. Also, students from that university built a diploma vending machine prototype, whose schematics were read by Urie. |Rode the 300}} The University of Montreal was considered a trendy university among Lyran "best-and-brightest" children, since the King-Emperor of the Lyran Star Empire in power as of 2402 attended the school. In addition, Brianna Reiss attended the school for a semester on a "study-abroad" plan of the Lyran Starfleet Academy. |Post-Apocalyptic Education}} Background The University of Montreal is the alma mater of the writer of the series, where he studied in the physics/mathematics dual-major. Likewise, it is the alma mater of the namesake of the series, as well as the ship, Bouteina Majd, where she studied in actuarial science, from which she didn't graduate. Both were students at the University of Montreal during the production of Bouteina. Also, the writer of Bouteina was involved in an incident during a real-world linear algebra tutorial (travaux pratiques) that was adapted for use as a plot device in a late second-season episode. However, its portrayal in the episode Planet of the Cheaters was vastly out of scale when compared to the real event, even when the event itself had an actual basis. Joanie Martineau, an University of Montreal pure mathematics undergraduate student at the time of the production of , was used as a photomanipulation actress for that series, portraying Urie. She later appeared as a holodeck character in that series, alongside Yvan Ung, the writer of the two aforementionned series and Bouteina Majd, the namesake of , as well as the , the main ship of its eponymous series. The University of Montreal suffered massive student-day losses due to the 2012 strike, second only to UQAM. Students *Bouteina Majd *Brianna Reiss (exchange) Alumni *Gwen Fairfax (BSc (Hons) 2290, magna cum laude) *Caroline Laplante (BSc (Hons) 2013) *Joanie Martineau (BSc (Hons) 2013) *Yvan Ung (real world) (BSc (Hons) 2013) External links * *University of Montreal website (in French) Category:Schools